Our Scarlet angel!
by bublr
Summary: They all loved him. He is oblivious and thick headed, he never noticed, that a certain group, with wired hair colors, which resembled the rainbow or the 'Generation of Miracles', were into him. They never showed him they kept it to themselves but what if they decide to move how will they make Kagami Taiga the great basketball idiot theirs. Who will Kagami chose. What will they do?


The intense atmosphere in the room took everyone at the edge. One could feel that spine-chilling vibe outside despite the door being closed. The tension in the room was gradually increasing and the fierce gloom of the five individuals was honestly scary. The climate was turning snappy and that's when the door opened with a creaking sound which made one of them click his tongue. Ideally grabbing the attention of the five annoyed people the so called 'phantom sixth man' entered the room which now collectively completed their team 'generation of miracles'.

"Kuro-chin you made us wait." Breaking the silence Murasakibara stated with a slight pout on his face. "I am really sorry Murasakibara-kun I got caught up with something." Kuroko said in his defence. Their mood somewhat got calmer than before when he entered, studying this Kuroko sighed softly, too soft for some to notice. But, nothing can escape the emperor's eye. "I demand an explanation Tetsuya." Akashi firmly stated, more like ordered, while still resting his cheek on his knuckles. "The fans were hovering all over Kagami-kun and I had to take him away from them Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied with a normal face. "Tch. This is happening a lot lately, he is surrounded by fans just like Kise, That Bakagami." Aomine stated clearly irritated. "Waa... Kagami-cchi is getting more and more popular after winning the winter cup-ssu. Someone will get him if we don't hurry up-ssu." Kise whined making a dejected face. The model indeed was true, which made the rest of them frown.

Two months have passed since the 'Winter cup' in which Seirin had won. Seirin rapidly was getting famous. Its basketball team couldn't gain less respect, everyone in the team were constantly being interviewed or stalked by fans which made them feel quite happy they didn't find any problem in that except a certain group, with unique hair colours, resembling the rainbow. They were irritated, not with the fact that their tiger was getting famous but because the number of people who admire the latter was rapidly increasing which made them jealous or maybe it was because of the fear that someone might snatch him away before they even tried. The thing that made them happy was that they had an upper hand on this thing because Kagami and the group were in good terms.

"Leaving that aside, did you bring it nanodayo?" Midorima said breaking the silence while he pushed the bridge of his specks upwards. "Heh... quiet impatient. Aren't we?" Aomine said with a short smirk covering his face. "Shut up, I-I just happen to remember it nanodayo." Midorima stuttered blushing a bit. "Lair Midorima-cchi it's been on your mind from the very start-ssu." Kise teased smiling childishly. The green head blushed even harder. "Stop it Daiki, Ryouta, we all are on the same boat." Akashi stated while cutting the green heads failed attempt to stop the teasing.

"Yes, I brought it Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered simply. He then placed Nigou on the ground and took out a DVD and an envelope. The rest of them watched him or rather the things in his hand with utmost curiosity. He then remove something from the envelope which seemed like photos, they were photos not just any photos the were photos belonged to the ace of Seirin, 'Scarlett angel' as they liked to call him. Kuroko passed the photos to them and Akashi made an attempt to see the contents of the DVD. They stared at the photos, yes you heard me right, they did not look they stared! A slight tint of pink covered their face. The photos of their angel were indeed fascinating.

While passing the photos they came across a particular photo in which a certain someone with dual toned hair was sleeping peacefully on a pile of books on his school desk while sunlight filled the room which brightened the latter's face, the group of basketball geniuses for a moment thought that it was the light from the heaven which only made there angel seem more heavenly. The all stared at the photo with sparkling eyes. The photo was indeed adorable. "Uwaah... Kagami-cchi is so cute-ssu~ I want a photocopy of this Kuroko-cchi." Kise exclaimed. "I want it too Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said while slowly and shyly he munched his snacks. "Tetsuya, get one for me too, in fact get five more. For all of us." Akashi ordered while everyone nodded.

"He is too cute to be a human, he has to be one ... no scratch that he is an angel" Aomine said and as in agreement the rest of them nodded. "It seems Tetsuya is really fit for a job like this look what he has bought us." The one with the emperor's eye said while his gaze still on the computer screen. The rest of them made a circle around the computer, exited to see what was next. Akashi clicked on the play button to start a certain video. The video consisted of a tired Kagami drenched in sweat, stripping, no, to be precise changing into his school uniform after practice. And for some unknown reason Akashi played it in slow motion which made all on them gulp. For them it was truly an alluring sight. The next thing you know was that all of them were blushing bright red.

"Midorima-chii y-your nose is b-bleeding!" Kise said "S-so is yours nanodayo!" Midorima replied. The both blushed at their foolishness and also at the sexy tiger that they just saw. "What an alluring thing to see." Akashi said smiling which seemed quiet suspicious. "Uwaah.. Kaga-chin looks tasty." The purple head said while he now rapidly munched his snacks as an attempt to calm himself down. "That alone was enough to give me a boner." Aomine murmured softly, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear. All of them hummed in agreement.

"Kuroko-cchi got to see this live, that's unfair Kuroko-chhi!" Kise complained and at that all of them looked at the phantom sixth man with jealousy. "Indeed the real sight is nothing comparing to this. Talking about that, I fainted from nosebleeds and Kagami-kun had to carry me to the infirmary." Kuroko said, anyone could see that the internal grin of the latter. "You are a lucky bastard Tetsu." Aomine said slightly glaring at him. "Indeed" Akashi agreed with the dark blue head looking at Kuroko with an expression that clearly said 'I'll get back to you'. "What is that nanodayo?" Midorima said gaining every ones attention.

They could see someone's face, reflected through the mirror which was inside Kagami's locker. That person was someone with brown hair the six of them now stared at the person with probably anger. Akashi zoomed in to get a clear view of the person. "He is peeping, I'll crush him" Murasakibara stated with pure anger showing on his face. "Who is this person, I want to kill him." said Aomine frowning. "Ah he is one of the fans of Kagami-kun he stalks Kagami-kun often." The teal blue head stated with a glint of anger in his eyes. The climate was certainly changing from light to heavy. And that's when someone's phone started ringing. Aomine took out is phone too see the contact.

"Satsuki?" he questioned and flipped his phone open to reply. He heard constant chatting of the pink haired manager and surprisingly it seemed he was listening very carefully. A suspicious frown covered his face and it seemed as if the situation just got worse. Breaking the obnoxious silence, only one name came out of his mouth while he shut the cell phone close. "Suzuki Tora." He said gritted his teeth and a fearful face. "Ah, that's right that the name of that guy who was peeping." Kuroko said. The atmosphere now was filled up with frustration. "What did he do now, and what did Momoi-cchi told you-ssu?" Kise asked with an angry expression. "Satsuki saw him with Kagami at Maji's. She said it seemed like a date." He said slamming his fist on the wall.

"What should we do aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked with a scary expression and certainly stopped eating. "Well it seems it's time now that we stop holding back. We have to make him ours. Let's go!" Akashi ordered while standing up from his seat and heading outside the room. The other five titans followed him. Their faces had some kind of wired grin plastered on them which was honestly very creepy. They seemed like declaring an all-out war or like going to win something. Indeed they were, they were going to win their angles hear but how? Then all of a sudden the captain stopped on his tracks. "Oh and one more thing Tetsuya make sure you pass that video to all of us later." He said.

Ooya guys so what do you think about it good enough! Or rather it was bad? Review please! And English is not even my second language (does that make any sense?) so please forgive any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. And oh here are the things you should know about this story:

1\. Kagami is the ultimate UKE

2\. Yes the generation of miracles and Kagami are now friends.

3\. After the winter cup and that they lost and Kagami won, they did accept Kuroko and acknowledge him which cause massive personality changes as it changed their thinking!

Mkay bye!


End file.
